The Start of Something New
by zacvanessaxxx
Summary: The cast of high school musical, have reconnected in a 2 year reunion, back in Utah. New things have happened, and new things are yet to happen.
1. Chapter 1

ONESHOT

**THE START OF SOSMETHING NEW**

It was the 2 year High School Musical Cast reunion, Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas, Corbin and Monique had returned to Utah for a 4 day weekend to revisit the places that made High School Musical famous. They all had their own hotel room, all on the same floor, except for Zac and Vanessa; they shared a room down the end of the corridor as they had been married for just over a year.

Vanessa had just returned to her and Zac's room after Ashley, Monique and herself went on a 5 hour shopping spree, around Salt Lake City and boy did they spend up big. After dropping her bags and purse on the coffee table, she sat down on the sofa, admiring and thinking about the day she had just had. All of a sudden, she felt herself running towards the bathroom and emptying the satisfying lunch she had enjoyed not long before. _No, this has just got to be a bad, very bad coincidence._

She then heard the door open to the hotel room and knew Zac had returned from his basketball game with Corbin and Lucas. She quickly flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out, before she felt his warm arms wrap around her waist. She turned around and stared at the man she called her husband.

"Van, are you alright? What's the matter?" Zac questioned her, staring at her pale face and deep chocolate eyes.

"Yeh, I just read a really sad article in a magazine…and well I got a bit over emotional…" Vanessa replied, hoping he would not interrogate her anymore.

"It's alright, ok? I saw all you bags, you spent up big today didn't you? I bet Ashley talked you into buying heaps of stuff." Zac asked, hoping she would get a chuckle out of it.

"Yeh, well I bought something for you too, so don't worry, you haven't missed out." Vanessa replied, letting a smile creep onto her face.

"Good, well how about you go watch some TV while I shower up, cause I don't think you want to kiss a smelly husband, do you?" Zac told Vanessa.

"Ha-ha, yeh, ok!" Vanessa said, giving off a small chuckle, and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as she heard the shower turn on, she walked out of the room and over to Ashley's room, needing her 2 best friends more than ever right now.

She knocked on the door gently, and as soon as Ashley opened it she ran into the bathroom, searching through the cabinet and grabbing a certain box she had bought the other day, hiding it in Ash's room so Zac didn't know.

"V, what's wrong?" Ashley and Monique asked at the same time.

When they saw her with the box, they knew she had been sick again and that she had to know before Zac found out the wrong way.

"Zac nearly caught me throwing up again; I need to know….I can't lie to him any more." Vanessa says and with that she shuts the door of the bathroom, in front of Ash's and Monique's faces.

Ten minutes later Ashley hears a loud knock at the door and knows it is Zac coming to look for Vanessa. She opens the door and Zac walks straight past her into the living room.

"I know Van is here! What's up with her she has been funny all weekend, what's wrong tell me, please?" Zac firmly tells Ashley. At that moment Vanessa opened the bathroom door and stared at her husband, having to tell him what she had just confirmed to herself.

"It's okay Ash, Mon, I'll talk to him…" Vanessa says shyly, and Ashley and Monique leave the couple heading over to Monique's room. Once the two girls left, he walked over to his wife, and held her gently by the waist, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. She motioned him over to the bed where she sat down, looking towards the floor, thinking hard about what she is going to say.

"I need to tell you something…um I don't know who to tell you though…I just found out….um-" Vanessa was cut of with her running to the bathroom to empty her stomach again, and as she knelt down, she pulled a white stick from her back pocket of her jeans, holding it up behind her back.

Zac ran after her, but stopped abruptly when he saw the white stick she was holding in her hand. It didn't register at first, but then connected the dots, feeling a warmth and relief come over his body. He then ran down towards her side, holding her long brown curls back, and taking the stick from her, inspecting it carefully. Vanessa then raised her head and stared deep into his eyes, and saw the warm smile form onto his face.

"Van…..are….are you pregnant?" Zac asked her, staring down at her pale face.

She said nothing, she just smiled.

With that, Vanessa saw Zac, run from the bathroom, out of the hotel room and out to the corridor. Vanessa followed Zac out to the hotel room doorway, where Ashley and Monique, Lucas and Corbin where all out at their doorways watching Zac.

Zac was running up and down the corridor yelling "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!! VAN'S PREGNANT! SHE'S HAVING A BABY!"

He continued to run up and down the corridor until he came back to Vanessa, where he picked her up by the waist, and she wrapped her legs around him in reply. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips, which turned into a dance of tongues and continued, with Vanessa wrapping one arm around his neck and the other running through his hair, while Zac pulled her in closer and started drawing invisible circles on her back, catching her as she melted in pleasure. They continued until they heard a familiar cough come from a group of people who had gathered around them.

"Um…excuse me, but can someone explain the situation to me, all I heard was some wild person named Zac, yelling and running up and down the corridor." Corbin said loud enough so that the couple could hear

"Um…well…Vanessa and I, well…has some good news…" Zac said eyeing his friends and then looking in Vanessa's eyes smiling telling her to take over.

"Well…I'm Pregnant! Zac and I are having a baby!" Vanessa says smiling.

"Oh wow, congratulations…both of you!" Lucas exclaimed giving them both a hug

"Yes, were going to be godmothers!" Ashley and Monique chimed together jumping up and down.

"Actually you guys will be Godzilla's, but congratulations!" Corbin said, hugging both of them.

"Hand over the money Corbin." Lucas chimed, looking in Corbin's direction.

"Wait, you guys placed a bet on Vanessa was going to fall pregnant?" Zac said, eyeing his two best mates closely.

"Um, well…not exactly…" Corbin said, looking to the floor.

"It was Corbin's idea – he reckoned you guys wouldn't be having kids for a long time, but I felt there was something in the air, and knew something was up!" Lucas said, holding out his hand, waiting for his cash.

"Fine…here you go!" Corbin said while handing him over a 20 dollar bill.

"Well, how bout we leave you two love birds alone…" Ashley said, as she looked at Zac's right hand high up, under Vanessa's top.

"Yeh come on boys, we'll celebrate in my room" Monique said pointing towards her room, and leading Ashley and the boys down the corridor.

Once the others had entered Monique's hotel room, Zac pulled Vanessa in, kissing her on the neck, holding her as she melted once again. Their heads rested on each others, staring into each others eyes.

"So how you feeling Mrs Efron?" Zac questioned quietly

"Better now your here with me." Vanessa replied, smiling and kissing him powerfully again on the lips. Zac then led his wife and unborn child into their room, for a magical undisturbed evening and the start of something new.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning mummy and daddy

"Good morning mummy and daddy!" Ashley said in a 5 year old voice.

"Good one Ash and good morning to you too!" Vanessa replied.

"Ash, it's more like good morning lovebirds!" Corbin responded, cocking an eyebrow at the couple.

"Yeah actually, after seeing you two eating each others mouths we're not surprised about what probably happened after…" Lucas said, smirking at the same time.

"Lucas, bad, very bad image…" Corbin said, covering his eyes with his hands, shaking his head at the same time.

"…I'm not surprised that Corbin actually hadn't said that yet, normally that's something that he would say…" Zac said, chuckling lightly admiring his beautiful wife.

"So…really how is the mum to be?" Monique questioned.

"Yeh, I'm fine, a little tired but I'm good, haven't been sick yet today, so that has to be something good" Vanessa replied taking a seat next to Ashley at the table.

"I must say, she looks a little brighter today, although I'll be paying more attention now that I know what's been making her sick the past few days!" Zac exclaimed, taking his seat next to Vanessa and holding her hand lightly.

"So, now the all the baby chit chat has happened…I'm hungry, so can we eat now?" Corbin questioned, starting to get frustrated and staring at the 5 other cast mates.

"You're always hungry, but yes, I'm hungry and this little one needs food" Vanessa said while placing her hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently.

"You have to feed for two now!" Ashley said, smiling at her best friend.

"I'll be making sure of it!" Zac said taking his hand out of Vanessa's grip and placing it on top of her hand on her stomach.

"Aww, how cute! You are going to be the best parents and I am going to be the best godmother ever, spoiling the baby rotten…" Ashley exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

They made there way over to the buffet and filled their plates, talking happily while eating. They had just finished eating except for Corbin of course, and were chatting about the baby…and basketball.

"Van, are you alright you look-" Zac asked, looking at his wife's face, but was cut off unexpectedly with Vanessa running to the closest bathroom.

Zac followed Vanessa quickly entering the disabled toilet that he saw her enter. He made his way into the large room and walked over to his young wife that had her head over the toilet. When he reached her he bent over and pulled her long hair back, stroking it lightly.

"Hey, V are you okay" Zac asked, now gently stroking her back.

"I guess the baby didn't like breakfast hey…" Vanessa replied, standing up and making her way to the sink where she washed her face and rinsed her mouth.

"Yeh…baby didn't like it at all, but you still look pale, maybe you should go upstairs for a rest before we meet up with Kenny later" Zac said, while caressing her cheeks.

"Okay, I probably should" Vanessa said, as Zac embraced her into a deep hug, rubbing up and down her back.

"Will you come with me?" She asked, staring up into his blazing blue eyes.

"Of course, come on let's go!" Zac said, smiling and taking he hand into his as they walked to the elevator.

--

"Kenny!" Ashley exclaimed running towards the man and hugging him like a father.

"Hey Ash, everybody…" Kenny said, hugging the rest of the cast members.

"So, how is everybody?" Kenny asked, everyone turning to look at the young couple, eyeing them questionly.

"Okay, so there is something going on" Kenny asked, everyone looked at the couple again with Zac and Vanessa looking closely at each other deciding whether they should tell him.

"Okay, so it is something to do with you two" Kenny said, pointing to Zac and Vanessa.

"Just tell him!" Corbin exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"Be quiet Corbin" Ashley said, glaring at him.

"Tell me what?" Kenny asked, staring at all 6 cast members.

"Um…well…Vanessa…is…um…Vanessa's pregnant!" Zac finally said, looking closely at the floor.

"Vanessa's pregnant? Wow…Oh my god, well congratulations! When did you find out?" Kenny said, hugging both Vanessa and Zac.

"Well…only yesterday actually…but I had my suspicions" Vanessa said, her smile becoming wider every second.

"Well, finally a little Efron on the way! Well done, both of you!" Kenny exclaimed, over joyed by the news.

"Thanks, it's a bit of a shock, but it's great…really exciting, we are both very happy!" Zac said, placing his hand around Vanessa's waist.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kenny asked, looking at Vanessa.

"Well, I could be better…" Vanessa said, snuggling closer to Zac.

"The baby is a fussy eater already, didn't like breakfast this morning" Zac said, smiling down at a glowing Vanessa.

"I'm going to have to talk to that baby, cause food is like…well…food is god…like life…can't live without it!" Corbin said, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh god, don't get him started…" Ashley said, rolling her eyes, everyone else including Kenny chuckling at her remark.

"Well, let's get this reunion started" Lucas said, as everyone made there way into the famous East High.

--

"You're tired aren't you?" Zac questioned, taking Vanessa into his arms.

"Hmmm, maybe" Vanessa replied, nodding her head lightly into Zac's warm chest.

"Did you have a good day though?" Zac asked, looking into her tired pale face.

"Yeh, it was good to go back to where it all began…where we began…" Vanessa replied, pecking him gently on the lips.

"But I'm tired so let's go to bed, hey" Vanessa said, walking towards the bathroom in their suite, to change and wash her face. When she re entered the room, Zac was already in bed, sitting up against the head board, with his eyes closed.

"What are you thinking about baby" Vanessa asked, walking over to the large king sized bed and curling up against his chest, drawing invisible pictures on his bare chest.

"Thinking about us and the baby, what's happened over the last 24 hours…" Zac said, smiling to himself.

"Are you happy about it?" Vanessa asked, pulling away to look at his smiling face.

"HELL YEH! I'm a tad shocked, but I couldn't be more happier. To be honest I was only thinking the other day that maybe it was time to you know…start trying for a family, but you beat me to the gun this time!" Zac said, caressing her face, seeing the wide grin slowly appear.

"Good, cause I'm happy to, and this baby is going nowhere!" Vanessa replied, yawning in the process.

"It's time to put you two to bed" Zac said, rolling Vanessa over onto the next pillow.

"Hmmm, me and baby tired…" Vanessa said, quietly, smiling as Zac laid down next to her stroking her long curls.

"Well sleep tight you two…" Zac whispered while turning out the lamp on the side table and spooning her, wrapping his arms around her petite waist, placing his hand on her stomach stroking it softly. He kissed Vanessa's cheek softly watching her eyes flutter closed and waited for her breathing to become even before letting sleep over take him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning baby" Zac said, as he saw her eyes flutter open

**A/N: Well, 3****rd**** chapter! It's a long one, loads to pack in, please review! I have already written most of the 4****th**** chapter except it's really short and I don't know whether to add more onto it. It's a long weekend here in Aus so I hopefully will have the fourth chapter up by Monday at the latest! Enjoy!! Oh and if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters let me know in a review!**

--

"Good morning baby" Zac said, as he saw her eyes flutter open.

"How long have you been up?" Vanessa asked, rolling over to face her husband, staring into those famous blazing blue eyes.

"Long enough" Zac said, gently kissing her, making her melt into the bed.

"And how is my other angel?" Zac asked, placing his hand on Vanessa's swollen stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Good, but very hungry, and suggesting something like bacon and eggs…" Vanessa said, placing her hand over Zac's on her stomach.

"Very well then, we have a very big today…" Zac replied, making his way out of bed, putting on a shirt and making his way to the kitchen to start on her request.

Today was a big day in the lives of the Efron's, it was Vanessa first ultrasound, and they were both extremely excited, smiling out of their skins. Since finding out about the baby, they have done very little bar relaxing and enjoying the time together. Now with Vanessa being nearly 4 months pregnant, things were going to change, but never between them, over the last few months they have only become even closer, enjoying just holding each other and being in each others presence.

"Hmmm, that was delicious…so good baby" Vanessa said, finishing her breakfast and getting up to kiss him on the lips.

"Well thank you…but you are even more delicious…" Zac said, kissing her back gently, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer.

"Oh really, well we do have a few hours before the appointment you know…" Vanessa said, pulling him towards the stairs of their two story penthouse.

"Well, I like that idea…" Zac replied, picking her up bridal style and carrying her up the stairs towards their bedroom.

--

"Are you nervous babe" Zac asked, staring down at her brown chocolate eyes, knowing she wasn't herself.

"Hmmm…" Vanessa replied, placing her head into his chest, breathing heavily.

"It's okay, don't worry, it will be alright, okay?" Zac said, rubbing her back gently, as her breathing slowed down, evening out as she became more relaxed.

"Vanessa Efron?" The nurse asked, looking around the room.

"Um…that's us!" Zac said, pulling Vanessa away and leading her into the room, wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her closely.

"Vanessa, Zac, welcome I'm Dr Maria Welles, it's nice to meet you both." Dr Welles said shaking both there hands.

"Okay, so let's begin, Vanessa if you don't mind changing into this first and then well look at the baby." Dr Welles continued, handing Vanessa a hospital gown in which she lead Vanessa into a small dressing room.

"So, Zac are you excited?" Dr Welles asked after showing Vanessa to the dressing room.

"Yes…very…looking forward to the whole pregnancy…really…" Zac said, unable to put his feeling into words.

"Well that's good, what was you feeling when Vanessa told you?" Dr Welles asked.

"Happy…but a little shocked…" Zac continued, but was interrupted with Vanessa, returning from changing into the gown, appearing looking sexy as hell, in his mind.

"Right, let's check you out…if you would like to get onto the examination table. Do you want Zac to leave while I do your internal examination?" Dr Welles asked, as some partners or husbands prefer to leave and return for the ultrasound.

"No, I want him right here, by my side." Vanessa replied, looking into Zac's smiling face.

"Good, cause I don't want to leave you" Zac replied, leaning down and kissing her forehead, taking her hand at the same time.

"Right, well everything seems to be good, we'll do the ultrasound now." Dr Welles said, bringing the ultrasound machine over towards the table.

"Ready?" Vanessa asked Zac, unable to contain her smile.

"Ready!" Zac said, squeezing her hand.

"Okay, so the gel will be a little cold at first, okay and you are defiantly 4 months pregnant and don't worry, because your petite I don't expect you to get very big." Dr Welles said, placing the cold gel on Vanessa's swollen stomach.

"So, I'm already 4 months along?" Vanessa asked, thinking she was only about 3 and a half months along.

"Yes and I'm not surprised you thought you were less, as I said you won't get very big…and there on the screen is your baby…" Dr Welles said, zooming in on the small speck on the screen.

"Oh my god! Zac that's our baby…" Vanessa said, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Don't cry baby…" Zac said, wiping the tear away with his thumb, kissing her forehead again, watching her smile widen.

"I'm just so happy…Zac it's our baby…our little creation…I can't believe it…" Vanessa said, her eyes fixed on the screen.

"I can't believe it either…I'm way more than happy…I'm ecstatic…and it's all ours!" Zac said, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips, squeezing her hand firmly.

"The baby looks good, are you ready to hear its heart beat?" Dr Welles asked, smiling at the happy couple.

"You mean, we can hear it already…" Vanessa said shocked, looking at Zac also shocked face.

"Yes, and it will be quite strong" Dr Welles replied, turning a dial on the machine, turning up the volume.

"Oh my god, it's the baby's heart beat, Zac I can't believe it…" Vanessa said, streams of tears pouring down her face.

"I will leave you two alone and Vanessa you can get changed when your ready, meet me back in my office when you done." Dr Welles said, wiping the gel of Vanessa stomach and walking out of the room.

"I can't believe it…it was beautiful Zac…" Vanessa said, tears pouring down her face, unable to stop.

"It was…amazing…but you have to stop crying ok?" Zac asked, knowing that her crying was making tears well up in his eyes.

"Okay…but I can tell your about to cry…just let them-"Vanessa said, but was cut off by Zac's lips meeting hers, in a gentle but powerful kiss. She could feel his tears touching her face, and she knew he was more than happy, and that this baby would bring them closer together. She was glad he held onto her, and stayed with her so that they could experience this together, it was the most beautiful thing ever she thought - and knew he thought so too.

"I love you and the baby more than anything" Zac whispered, wiping her tears away.

"I love you too, so much" Vanessa replied, wiping his tears away.

"Come on; let me help you get changed…" Zac said, going into the dressing room, and bringing back her clothes, holding out his hand to her which she took and hopped off the examination table, watching as he helped her change out of the shapeless white hospital gown. He cared for her and the baby so much; even though she was only 4 months pregnant, and she claimed she could do everything she could 4 months ago he stopped her from doing most things even if she protested.

"Let's get you out of here, we're meeting the gang in and hour and I though we could grab some lunch before hand" Zac said, kissing her on the forehead and taking her hand leading her into Dr Welles office.

--

"V, look at you!" Ashley said, hugging her best friend.

"Ash, you only saw me two days ago, I reckon I still look the same!" Vanessa replied, taking seat next to Zac on Ashley's chocolate couch.

"You look like you've grown, trust me…" Ashley said, placing her hand on her friend's stomach.

"Um…okay Ash…what ever you say" Vanessa replied, shaking her head at Zac.

"So how was the ultrasound?" Monique asked, just as the door bell rang, Ashley running to answer it.

"Amazing, we saw the baby and heard its heartbeat!" Vanessa said, looking through her handbag for the pictures of the baby that Dr Welles gave them when they returned to her office.

"But hang on; I thought you couldn't hear the baby's heartbeat until you were 4 months pregnant?" Monique questioned, looking at Vanessa, pulling out pictures out of her bag.

"Hey, you guys!" Corbin said as he walked in the room with Lucas in toe.

"Hey Van, Zac" Lucas said, taking a seat next to Monique.

"Continue V?" Monique said, wanting an answer from her question.

"Well actually I am 4 months pregnant!" Vanessa said, looking at all the shocked faces in the room.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Ashley questioned, picking up on what she missed when she answered the door.

"Yeh and here are the pictures of our precious little angel..." Zac said, taking the pictures from Vanessa and passing them around their group of close friends.

"What was it like?" Lucas asked, staring at one of the pictures.

"…emotional…I was crying…Zac was crying…" Vanessa said, with a wide smile plastered on her face, Zac pulling her in closer with the same wide smile.

"Did you stay for the first bit…the…umm-"Corbin asked, but was cut off by Ashley.

"Internal examination" Ashley finished Corbin sentence.

"Um yeah that's what I meant…" Corbin continued, everyone laughing at him.

"Yes Corbin, I did stay…why would I leave her and baby alone?" Zac asked with a smirk on his face.

"Um…no reason…" Corbin said, looking at the ground.

"Corbin a sick mind you have…just a sick mind…" Monique said chuckling at Corbin's shocked face.

"…well…I just didn't know…whether…he could've handled it…" Corbin replied, still looking at the ground.

"…and why do you think I could've not handled it?" Zac asked, watching Corbin's face got bright red.

"Okay…can we just drop the subject?" Corbin asked, looking at Lucas.

"Hand it over mate, it's mine" Lucas said, holding his hand out to Corbin.

"Wait, you made another bet?" Zac asked, staring closely at Corbin and Lucas.

"Yeh, I said that you wouldn't stay for the…internal…examination…but Lucas thought you would…" Corbin said, pulling out his wallet and handing Lucas 20 bucks.

"You are so rude you two!" Ashley said, pointing at Corbin and Lucas.

"I agree! You always place bets on Vanessa and Zac, gamblers!" Monique said eyeing the two guys.

"Don't worry about it…as long as the baby is healthy, that is all that matters" Vanessa said, kissing Zac gently.

"That is all that matters…but I reckon that they have or will make a bet about the sex of the baby! Would I be right?" Zac said, staring at the two.

"Um…well maybe…but it is not final yet!" Corbin said, looking at Lucas with a 'You're screwed' face.

"Men" Ashley, Monique and Vanessa all chimed at the same time, laughing and rolling their eyes.

"What about me?" Zac said, putting on his puppy dog face.

"You're the exception!" Vanessa said, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"Is she always this…sexual?" Corbin whispered to the other 3, covering his eyes.

"It's the hormones!" Ashley and Monique said together, rolling their eyes.

"I heard that!" Vanessa said breaking away from the kiss, knowing that her two best friends where right, she had felt different since she fell pregnant, sometimes she would be sad for no reason, sometimes a bit horny but most of the time she felt happy about everything. She looked at the two girls with a smirk, melting all of a sudden when she felt Zac pull her top up a bit, and his warm hand touching her bare swollen stomach.

"Don't listen to your aunties; they don't know anything about your beautiful mother…" Zac said, talking to the little bump, rubbing it gently.

"Hey we heard that!" Ashley said, putting on a shocked face, and pretending to be insulted.

"They are really they best aunties except for when they insult me and your father!" Vanessa said, talking to her stomach, placing her hand over Zac's. Zac looked up to smile at his beautiful wife.

"Please get a room you two!" Corbin said, shaking his head in degust.

"We'll maybe we will!" Vanessa replied, pulling her shirt back over her stomach and standing up, taking Zac's hand and pulling him with her.

"See you guys later!" Zac called out as they left Ashley's apartment.

"He has so got it bad" Corbin said, when they had left.

"I agree" Lucas said in reply, watching as Ashley and Monique rolls their eyes.

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

It was mid morning and Zac had let her sleep in, again

**A/N: okay so…here it is! Hope you enjoy, please review!! not sure when the next chapter will be up! Haven't got a well formed idea yet soo yeah, but if you have an idea…let me know!**

It was mid morning and Zac had let her sleep in, again. She had just got out of the shower and had her underwear on, walking around the large walk in closet deciding on what to wear today. She spotted her figure in the mirror and smiled, walking over to it; she stood side on in front of it and rubbed her bare stomach, now a well formed baby bump. Vanessa just stood there thinking until she felt strong protective hands wrap around her tiny figure.

"What you thinking about?" Zac asked her, knowing she was thinking deeply by her perplexed look.

"…nothing…" Vanessa replied, but Zac knew she was lying and it was concerning her.

"…oh…well it's just that I don't know how much longer I can hide this…I want to tell the public but then I know that if I do the paps will go crazy over us and I don't want that…I want privacy…this is supposed to be time for just us…then they will go and criticize my body…" Vanessa said, tears streaming down her face, falling onto her bare stomach. She knew she was being emotional, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey, Van…I'm here to protect you and the little one…we will tell them when your ready…don't worry about them snapping you, just be yourself, you look beautiful and I'm not saying that just cause I am your husband, you look beautiful any time of the day, morning or night, and I've grown to like this little bump…" Zac said, wiping her tears away and kissing her face gently, watching as she smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" Vanessa said, wrapping her arm around his neck, kissing him deeply.

"I love you, you know that right?" Zac said, rubbing her stomach and leaning forward to kiss it.

"I love you too, yes I love you like I love your mummy, yes I do" Zac cooed at her stomach.

"I love you more than anything in this world" Vanessa said, lifting his head up to level with hers and kissing him passionately like there was no tomorrow.

"I think that today is the day…" Vanessa whispered as she pulled away and turned back to her closet, picking out a tight fitting green dress.

"You mean your going to show today?" Zac said, watching as she slipped the dress on and walked over to her massive shoe rack, picking out a pair of black ballet flats and slipping them on.

"Yeh…however I'm not going to tell them how far along I am though…" Vanessa replied, rubbing her growing 5 month stomach.

"I like that idea" Zac replied, kissing her lips lightly.

--

"Vanessa, Vanessa, is it true you're pregnant?" _What does it look like – Vanessa thought to herself_

"Zac, are you the father?"

"Yes I am" Zac said, just to avoid confusion.

"How far along are you Vanessa?"

"Are you looking forward to the pregnancy?"

"Was it planned?" _Why would you want to know? – Zac thought_

"Do you know the sex yet?"

"Who else knows?"

"Will you continue your career after the birth?"

"When is it due?" _Why would we tell you anyway? – They both thought_

Vanessa and Zac ignored the questions apart from the one about him being the father. They just quickly made their way to the restaurant, Zac holding Vanessa tightly around her waist, protecting her and the baby.

"You okay" Zac asked, when they reached the safety of the private room in the restaurant.

"Yeh…I am…thank you" Vanessa said, kissing him lightly.

"For what?" Zac asked

"For protecting me and being there for me" Vanessa replied, now looking down at the menu.

"You know that I will always be there for you" Zac said, kissing her lightly before returning back to his menu.

Both were enjoying their meal until he saw out of the corner of his eyes Vanessa wincing in pain.

"V, are you alright?" Zac asked. When she heard him say this she smiled, showing him not to worry.

"Yeh, I'm more that alright…the baby just kicked…" Vanessa said, grabbing one of his hands and placing it on her stomach where she felt the baby kick before.

"You're not serious?" Zac asked, unable to contain his excitement and nerves

"I am….feel that" Vanessa said, waiting to see his reaction.

"Oh my gosh, that's our baby, its first kick…" Zac trailed off; staring into Vanessa's sparkling, tear filled eyes.

"Yeh…" Vanessa managed to say, with the tears now pouring down her face.

"Hey…baby…V…look at me! Don't cry…otherwise you'll make me cry…its okay-" Zac said, but was cut off with Vanessa plastering her lips on his. When they needed air she placed her head on his chest, one arm wrapped around him the other hand on top of his on her stomach, smiling every time it kicked.

"It's a kicker, hey?" Vanessa asked, staring up into his eyes.

"Well…it's going to be able to dance unlike me, and have a heart like an angel, just like its mother" Zac replied, rubbing her stomach gently, stopping every time it kicked.

"Yes, but it's going to have a fantastic singing voice, just like its father" Vanessa said in reply to Zac comment.

"Let's get out of here; we have some celebrating to do!" Zac said, asking for the bill.

"Yes, lot's of celebrating!" Vanessa said, as she grabbed her bag and followed Zac out of the restaurant to the waiting paparazzi, holding his hand tightly, squeezing it every time she felt the baby kick.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You ready babe

**A/N: hey again…well here is the drama that will put you on the edge of your seat and will take up the next 3 chapter…yes this is one big drama…anyway I would love reviews on this drama…I'll need 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter…so please review…anyway I'd like to dedicate this to one of my close friends sophie who brainstormed with me during very long and boring maths and English lessons, she gave a base idea and helped me develop it…so thank you soph I mean it xxx**

--

"You ready babe?" Zac called, sitting on the edge of their king size bed, awaiting Vanessa to make her way out of the bathroom. They were on their way to a so called 'gang gathering', but Zac knew what was really happening, he was nervous as how she would react when found out they had all put together a baby shower for her, inviting all her close family and friends.

"Yeh, hang on, I have to go to the toilet, again…" Vanessa's voice trailed off leaving him looking at his watch for the 5th time in the last 10 minutes, knowing that he should probably text Ashley to let her know they were about to leave.

_Were about to leave…v is just toileting…again…see you soon! Z_

Within seconds he received a message in reply.

_Haha…well we are all set and are just waiting on the special girl and baby Efron! A _

He laughed at her message and the fact that they had all decided to called the baby, baby Efron as both Vanessa and himself, refused to know the sex before hand.

"Okay…I'm ready, let's go" Vanessa said, walking towards him and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Are you alright…you seem a little…I don't know…jumpy?" Vanessa asked, talking as they made the way to his Audi.

"Yeh…I'm fine…" Zac said, hoping she would fall for his lame excuse, not wanting to let the surprise lose.

--

"Okay they have just pulled up! Everybody places!!" Ashley said, waving her hands around wildly.

They waited patiently in their positions, waiting for the door to open. All of a sudden, Zac's hand turned the knob and the door swang open revelling a 6 and a half month pregnant Vanessa, in a stunning black dress, hugging her top half, the fabric falling gently from underneath her breasts.

SURPRISE! Everyone shouted as Vanessa came into view

"Oh my god…um I don't know what to say…oh my god…Zac did you know about this?" questioning him before taking in the guests in the room.

"Um…maybe…it was Ashley's idea!" He said, pointing at Ashley.

"Ha-ha that would be right! But I can't believe you done this all for me, and baby Efron…" Vanessa said, rubbing her belly gently.

"So what do you think Mrs Efron?" Corbin said, walking forward to hug Vanessa

"Amazing, but I really surprised that this guy could keep his mouth shut!" Vanessa said, elbowing Zac.

"It was extremely hard not to just say, 'hey v, tomorrow where going over to Ashley's for your baby shower', agreed" Zac said, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her in.

"I think it was worth it though" Vanessa replied, kissing him gently on the lips, however when she pulled away she felt weird and dizzy all over, but shook it off, just presuming it was all the excitement and shock her body had endured the last few minutes.

"Well, let's get this party started" Lucas said, pressing play, and music beginning to blare through the surround sound system that Ashley had in her large living room.

"Fabulous! But Zac I think I need to sit down for a moment, I feeling a bit exhausted, this baby kicked all last night, keeping me awake." Vanessa said, looking into her husbands eyes.

"Yeh sure, but why didn't you tell me baby…you sure your alright…come on tell me V" Zac said, rubbing her cheek, and rubbing her back, bringing her in for a deep hug.

"I'm fine, just tired…" Vanessa said, not wanting to spoil the day they had all prepared for her.

--

"Well that was absolutely delicious, and thank you everyone for coming today, it means the world to Zac, myself and more importantly this little one in here" Vanessa said, pointing to her belly, giving off a light chuckle.

"Yes, thank-you so much for pulling this all together, especially you Ashley and thank-you to everyone here, thank-you so much for coming!" Zac said, finishing what he knew Vanessa would say, but could possibly become teary eyed and it broke his heart when she cried, so he tried to prevent it from happening.

"Now I think it's time to party!" Vanessa said, standing up and pushing her chair back, taking Zac's hand pulling him with her. When she began to walk towards the open space, she felt dizzy again however it was so much stronger. She immediately on instinct grabbed Zac's hand tighter, putting her other hand to her head, when Zac felt the tightening grip of her hand and saw her pale face and hand to her head, he immediately put his arm around her back, pulling her in closer to prevent her from falling as she went limp and blacked out.

"V…Van…baby…can you hear me…someone call an ambulance…Ashley? Corbin, help me get her to the lounge…" Zac shouted, Corbin ran over, helping Zac move Vanessa to the nearby lounge, placing a pillow under her head. Monique came rushing over with a wet washer in her hand and a glass of water; she gently placed the washer on Vanessa's forehead, and stroked her head lightly, knowing how Zac must be feeling at the moment.

"Zac…she is going to be okay…ambulance is going to be here soon…" Starla, his mother said, taking him into a hug, stroking his head lightly.

"I can't loose her now…what if it's something to do with the baby, what if there's something wrong with the baby?" Zac said, hugging his mother tightly.

"Shhhh, Zac please relax…" Starla said, looking at her husband for comfort.

"Zac, the ambulance is here…" Ashley told him and with that he pulled away from his mother, walking over to Vanessa, stroking her hair softly.

"Mum…meet me there, Gina…you too" Zac said, as the ambulance crew came in, inspecting Vanessa and carrying her out to the ambulance in a stretcher.

"David, Dylan…grab my bag, Gina, Greg and Stella…come in our car…" Starla said, ushering them out the door.

"Zac it will be alright…" David said, patting him on the shoulder as he left, Zac following him, to ride in the ambulance making sure he doesn't leave her side.

"Mo, Corbin, Lucas, you can ride with me, Zac will meet you there okay?" Ashley said, giving him a hug before he walked out the door, Zac nodded, running towards the ambulance, and hopping in, grabbing hold tight of her hand, kissing her forehead gently as they drove away.

--

"Zac…ZAC…ZAC!!" Ashley yelled, watching her friend looking at all the babies, in the maternity ward.

"…huh?" Zac asked, pulling himself out of the trance.

"Zac…your dad wants to talk to you…" Ashley said, looking at her friends pale face.

"Oh…okay…um I'm coming…" Zac said, taring his eyes away from the babies, and onto Ashley's face.

"…you sure…you're okay…" Ashley asked, knowing she was unable to feel what he must be feeling right now.

"Um…yeh…come on…" He said, walking towards the elevator. They both hopped in and stayed in silence until the lift opened 2 floors below in the emergency ward.

"Dad" Zac said, as his dad came into vision.

"Zac, come take a walk with me…" David said, pointing towards the doors of the emergency ward leading out onto the street.

"I know your worried about her, we all are too, but it's going to be alright, you can get through this, I know you can, you never give up on anything…and this is not something you should-" David was cut off with Stella running out the doors towards them.

"Zac, the doctor's looking for you!" Stella yelled, running towards him and David. With that said, Zac ran back into the waiting room where Starla, Gina, Greg, Dylan, Corbin, Ashley, Monique and Lucas were waiting.

"Is she okay, is the baby okay, please tell me something…" Zac said, stopping in front of Dr Welles.

"Zac, relax, the baby is fine, perfectly healthy, and Vanessa will be fine, but I want to talk to you for a minute before you go in and see her." Dr Welles said, watching as a big sigh of relief came from Zac.

"Okay" Zac managed to say, following the doctor.

"Vanessa fainted because it looks like she hasn't been eating properly over the last few days, there was enough food for the baby but not for her, have you noticed anything different" Dr Welles said, staring into the pale young mans face.

"Well, she's been eating when I'm around, but now you mention it she hasn't been up to feed her midnight cravings the last couple of nights…" Zac said, drifting off, looking at Dr Welles.

"Right, well that would be the answer, but I need you to find out from Vanessa, why she hasn't be eating…it's really important we find out so that we can address it, okay?" Dr Welles said and Zac nodded, with that she started walking down the corridor until they came across room 124.

"She is still weak, but she's awake, you can go in, I will inform the others, oh and we will need to keep her in over night for observation" Dr Welles said, opening the door for him.

"Thank-you" Zac stuttered out, slowly walking into the room, staring at a pale Vanessa, wrapped up in white sheets, with machines surrounding her. Zac walked over to her and kissed her forehead, before pulling up a chair beside the bed and taking hold of her hand, kissing it while letting his tears finally release from his eyes onto her hand. Vanessa felt the wet tears and opened her eyes, looking at her husband, watching him in despair. _I can't talk to him, what if he leaves me…I can't._

"Hi" Vanessa whispered, watching as his head shot up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Hi" He replied back, his eyes locked in hers.

"…V…what's wrong? Tell me please…I'm worried sick…why weren't you eating…is it something I've done…tell me please…" Zac said, watching her, waiting for a reply. _I'm sorry, I want to…but I can't._

"Can I join you?" He asked, watching as she was thinking about her decision. _I want his warmth, but I can't, I need space to think._

"…um…Zac…I'm really tired…how about you go and have something to eat while I sleep and we'll talk later…okay?" Vanessa managed to say without bursting into tears.

"I want to stay and sleep next to you…please…food can wait…your more important…" Zac pleaded, but he saw the look on her face and knew she was saying no.

"Okay…sleep tight though…" He said, kissing her on the forehead again and walking out the door. All the others where waiting outside the door, and were surprised when the saw Zac come out of the room.

"Hey…how is she?" Monique asked, stepping forward.

"Um…well, she's weak…and tired…she said…that I should…um…get some food…while she sleeps…she'll talk later…" Zac said, nearly in tears, all of them noticing this.

"I'll come with you" Ashley said, taking his arm and walking him towards the café.

"…should someone go make sure she's alright…cause something is not good…the way he came out so quickly…he was nearly in tears…and he doesn't cry that often…we all know that…" Monique said, looking at everyone else surrounding her.

"Um…maybe…I should go…I'm someone different…maybe she might open up to someone not as super close like with Ashley, Gina or Stella…" Corbin said, looking at everyone who was nodding. He made his way to the door and pried it open, walking in he noticed, Vanessa sitting up, head in her hands balling her eyes out, not noticing his entry. Corbin, ran over to her, and rubbed her back, making her look up. He knew she was surprised to see him, and she let a small vague smile appear on her face, before leaning into to his chest, crying harder than before, letting her emotions take her over.

About 10 minutes later, Vanessa had finally stopped crying, now wiping her puffy eyes and blowing her nose.

"Van…tell me what is wrong…please…" Corbin said, but there was no need to continue.

"I haven't…been…eating…cause…I'm scared, scared that after the baby is born, Zac won't love me, won't want to kiss me, hold my body, spend time with me, let alone think about making love to me…oh, I don't know, if I tell him, then he will probably get angry and leave me…and then I will be one of those single mothers…I thought that by not eating my body would look better and he would feel closer to be…oh god…what is wrong me…" Vanessa said trailing off, as her crying began again.

"Van…he will not leave you and I know for sure that Zac is so whipped, he will love you whether you're slim, the size of a whale or pregnant. He will never love another person and will always love you, kiss you, hold you…and well…um the other thing you said, which I am not going to mention…" Corbin finished, watching as Vanessa let out a chuckle.

"You need to talk to him though…like today…please he nearly cried talking to us and is really upset cause he doesn't know what is wrong with-"Corbin was cut by Vanessa.

"No, you are not to tell him…I…will...g-get…round…to it…please, just don't say a word to any one else, not even Ash or my parents…please…for me and baby Efron" Vanessa said, nearly bursting into tears again.

"…um…okay…but…if you don't tell him by tonight…I will…he is my best friend…I will not let him suffer…" Corbin said, and with that he walked out of the room, leaving Vanessa shocked, and upset, staring into space.

--

"Hey, how is she?" Zac asked instantly when Corbin walked out of her room.

"Sorry man…but I got nothing...o-out of her…I tried…but no-nothing…" Corbin said, trailing off walking towards the café, not looking once at his heart broken best friend, knowing that he needed food more than anything right now.

**Please review!! Remember 5 reviews for the next chapter!! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey everyone! I only received 4 reviews but I had to put this up cause I know that the people who did review will be wanting to know what happens…I have written a couple more chapters, however an suffering from a writers block so am doing a lot of reading and thinking to hopefully come up with some more ideas…chapter 7 may be up next week if your lucky! Remember reviews, reviews, reviews…enjoy xx mill oh and beware…this and the next couple of chapters has major swearing!! Not for little eyes!**

--

_Previously_

"_Hey, how is she?" Zac asked instantly when Corbin walked out of her room._

"_Sorry man…but I got nothing...o-out of her…I tried…but no-nothing…" Corbin said, trailing off walking towards the café, not looking once at his heart broken best friend, knowing that he needed food more than anything right now._

--

Zac stood there in shock as he watched his best friend walk away in a huff. Questions started running through his mind – What did Van say to him? What did he do to her? Is there something going on I don't know about? Was she cheating on him? The last question spun him out control, not knowing what to think or say. Without saying a word to the others, he made his way into her room, where he saw a puffy eyed Vanessa asleep soundly. He walked over to the chair and sat down, taking her hand in his and let his tears fall, slowly letting sleep over take him.

Vanessa woke up and stared at the sight before her, Zac with his head on the bed, holding her hand, sound asleep. She could tell he had been crying and she felt so guilty, knowing it was her fault he was in such a mess. Her hand brushed through his hair, melting when she felt his warmth beneath her, sighing softly careful not to wake him as she knew he would confront her again and she didn't need that right now. After watching him sleep for god knows how long, she closed her eyes, drifting off again.

After Zac knew she had fallen asleep again, he sat up in the chair and watched her face, he felt it when she had stoked his hair and he liked it, it was like being back home, in bed watching TV and just talking. He sighed and got up, walking out of the room, whispering 'I love you' on the way out.

Zac stepped outside her room, to see everyone had left except for Corbin who was sitting on the red lounge opposite her door. He made his way over and sat down.

"Where is everyone?" Zac asked, not making contact with Corbin.

"They left a while ago. They came in and visited just watching you two sleep but Stella was got upset and worried so they all went to give you two sometime alone time…" Corbin said, watching the floor, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Then why are you still here?" Zac asked.

"Cause I just want to make sure you're alright…I know it's been a tough day for you…" Corbin replied, hoping that Zac would fall for his lie; he was really here to know whether Vanessa had told Zac the truth.

"Oh…don't feed me that shit! What really went down between you and Van! I know something did, and don't lie…" Zac said his voice raising.

"You really want to know…she just wanted to talk to someone different…she didn't feel up to talking to you especially since it was concerning your future with her, you want to know what she said, right well here I go…Van thinks that you will leave her after the baby is born, you'll hate her body, you won't want to kiss or hold her…let alone make love to her…she's bloody freaking out…I wasn't supposed to tell you…but you asked…and Vanessa is going to kill me. Why did I even bother…I'm sorry but I have to get out of here…" Corbin yelled, walking away leaving Zac standing in shock until he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He knew it was Vanessa so he made his way into her room, seeing her sitting up, staring at him as if she had heard the whole conversation between him and Corbin.

"I heard you arguing with Corbin, what was it about?" She whispered softly.

"Well, why don't you tell me? It was of course about you…why didn't you tell me how you were feeling…you think I wouldn't bloody care, of course I care, don't you trust me one little bit, I'm your god dam husband for christs sake…you don't think I will still love you after everything we've been through? You think I won't still love you to death after the baby's born…well maybe then I shouldn't be around then…you and Corbin can go have a nice little talk about this…" Zac yelled, watching the tears form in her chocolate eyes. Vanessa was about to say something but he turned and walked out of the room, leaving her there, not being able to move, letting the burning tears fall, unable to contemplate what just happened.

--

Zac woke up the next morning early, uncomfortable as he slept on the red lounge outside her room. He stood up and walked over to her door, debating whether he should make his way in or not. He finally decided to take his chance, he felt bad about the way he acted last night, and he felt bad for not letting her have her say, but he couldn't take anymore stories running through his head. He walked in to see her sitting up in her bed, staring out the window, red face from all the crying she had done in the last 8 hours. He wondered whether she got any sleep last night, and whether she has eaten anything today, however all these faded away when she turned and looked at him.

"What you thinking about?" Zac said, as he watched her in thought.

"You. How I messed up everything…how I have probably lost my friends and my one true love, how I should've dealt with it, how I'm going to survive…" She trailed off, now looking down at the white sheets covering her.

"I know I should have told you, but I was afraid of your reaction…I don't know what came over me…I knew if I told mum or Ashley they would turn into Dr Phil, but I knew Corbin would just listen and he did, but now I think I regret everything…we wouldn't been in this mess…" Vanessa sighed and laid back down rolling onto her side.

"I'm sorry…but I just don't know how you can't trust me…I don't know what to think…I think I need time…maybe you should stay at your parents house or Ashley's for tonight, while I think this over…" He said, walking over to her kissing the side of her head and walking out the door.

He walked out to face Corbin, who was sitting there, just looking at the floor. Zac just walked past him and left the hospital, not caring about anything at the moment knowing he had to regain his thoughts.

Corbin walked into the room, to see Vanessa on her side staring into space.

"Hey, how you feeling this morning?" He asked, walking closer to the bed.

"Okay…I guess…Zac wants time on his own. He wants me to stay at my parents or Ash's for tonight so he can sort out his thoughts, but I know that it will be more like a 'therapy session' and I don't want that…" She whispered, sitting up to look at him.

"…um…well why don't you stay at my house for tonight…tell Zac your staying at Ash's and tell your parents & Ash your going home, and I'm taking you back to your place as Zac went home to sleep…that way they all won't know…'no therapy' involved…" Corbin said, looking at her pale, washed out face.

"…um you sure…I know you an Zac aren't talking and I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already-"Vanessa was cut off by Corbin.

"No, you are staying with me…okay…now you need to eat something…I'll come back in a couple of hours to get you…alright?" He said, giving her a heartfelt hug.

"Yeh…sounds good…I'll see you then" Vanessa said, bringing over the tray table that had a breakfast food tray on it, knowing she had to eat…for her and the baby's sake.

--

_Hey Zac how are you?_

"I'm alright, but I was wondering whether I could speak to Van, she told me she was spending the night at your place." Zac responded, hoping Van would want to talk to him.

_Um…Zac she told me she was staying with you…_

"What! She not at her parents, and not with you…where the hell is she, and why didn't she tell me the god dam truth…Ash I have to go, I'll speak to you later!" Zac said and hung up the phone, putting his head in his hands, knowing he need to talk to his best mate over some drinks. He picked up the phone and dialled Corbin's number.

_Hello_

"Hey…um it's Zac…I'm sorry about the way I acted last night and was wondering whether we could have a few drinks…and talk things out…" Zac said, not wanting to mention that he didn't know where the hell Vanessa was.

_Um, man I sorry but I can't…I can't come over right know…um_

"Well, why don't I come over to you then?" He replied, not knowing what was going on with Corbin.

_Um not that's not a good idea…um well I sort of have my cousin over…and after yesterday's happenings…well we need to spend time together since um….he goes home tomorrow…_

"Um okay…I didn't know cousin Benny was over….well okay…say hi to him for me!" Zac said and hung up, knowing that there was something more to this and decided to go over and suss it out himself.

--

Zac pulled up in front of Corbin's small townhouse and made his way up to the front door knocking loudly.

"Who the hell, is it?" Corbin shouted, as he made his way to open the door, which when he did he found Zac standing there, hand in his pockets.

"Um it's me…I thought we could hang out with cousin Benny for a while…hope you don't mind…" Zac said, making his way through the door, down the hall and into the living room, where he stood still as he noticed cousin Benny was not in fact visiting, not one bit. Vanessa sat on the couch, rugged up in a blanket, staring at the TV.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I was crazy when I thought of you cheating…but hey…it happens…oh and you thought telling me you were staying at Ashley's was a good idea! Bullshit!" Zac yelled, watching as she curled up in a ball, head on her knees.

"I can't believe you would ever say that…that you would even let that idea run into your head…I'm not cheating on you, you knew that Ashley and Mum would give me bloody 'therapy', I didn't need that. Corbin offered, we could just talk and he would listen, I could use someone who would just listen. I could sought my thoughts out. I wanted to talk to you but I needed to think first. I would never cheat on you, I love you, and this is why I was scared in the first place. I never want you to leave me, never ever…but if you don't believe me-"Vanessa yelled and attempted to walk out of the room however Zac pulled her back.

"How am I to believe you, how am I to trust you?" Zac yelled, pulling her closer.

"…because I love you, so much and I am carrying your child and I've realised that you'd never leave me…never…but maybe that's changed" Vanessa shouted walking out of the front door to the small yard out front, sitting on a the small plot of grass. She stared into the darkness before pulling her knees up and resting her head on her knees, letting her anger and tears out.

"I am so stupid, this has all happened because I am so fucking stupid, why…why me? I've lost Zac now for sure…" Vanessa wailed, crying so much she was having trouble breathing. She suddenly felt a hand on her back, rubbing up and down, a warm familiar hand. She didn't look around but kept staring into space. A few minutes had passed until she spoke up.

"What have I done?" Vanessa said, Zac kissing the side of her head gently.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you how I felt, I was just so scared I would lose you, I didn't want to cause I don't know what I'd do without you" Vanessa said, letting her tears subside. Zac sighed watching as Vanessa leaned her body against his.

"Let's get you home…you're tired…we'll talk later…" Zac said, picking her up and carrying her to their car.

"But I want you to go talk to Corbin first! He is in the middle of our mess only trying to help both of us. The best you could do is apologise" Vanessa told him as they were nearing the car. When he heard her words he knew she was right and turned around and carried her inside placing her on the lounge with the blanket wrapped around her, stroking her softly until he heard Corbin come down the stairs.

**Remember review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"How is she

**A/N: sorry for the lack of updates! I have been really busy as it is coming really close to end of semester exams in Aus – 1 week to go…oh god! I am also having a writer's block and don't know what's going to happen after chapter 8 – I reckon there will be about 11 chapters in this story sooo 4 more chapters after this one ******** anyway this is a short chapter…just wrapping off from the drama of the previous chapters! **

**This chapter is dedicated to laughXoutXloud, thanks for your support! **

**Ohh and don't forget to pre-order your copy of "Identified" which is being released July 1****st****! can't wait for more Baby V!**

**--**

"How is she?" Corbin asked, looking at a sleeping Vanessa.

"Tired…" Was all Zac could say, looking at his wife.

"Why you still here? I thought you'd left" Corbin asked, taking a seat in the other lounge.

"…um well…I want to apologise…I'm sorry I put you in this mess…I was just so angry and couldn't help but take it out on you…" Zac said, watching as Vanessa stirred.

"…look…I should have told you, I was just trying to give her a chance to tell you herself…she just wanted to be alone and I offered for her to stay the night in my spare room…she wasn't cheating on you…she was just so distraught…and I wanted to help…" Corbin said, trailing off as he turned his gaze to Vanessa.

"…how bad was she?" Zac asked, now looking at his friend.

"Pretty bad…she cried on my shoulder for 10 minutes…and wouldn't stop…she was so worried she would lose you, that all she kept going on about – losing you…" Corbin said, now looking back at Zac.

"…I should have been there…I'm sorry…it looks like you were a pretty good replacement though…thanks…I mean it…" Zac said, watching as Corbin gave off a light chuckle.

"Forgiven" Corbin said, standing up and giving his best mate a manly hug.

"…now you better get this girl home…oh and are things okay between you two?" Corbin questioned, wanting to know.

"…well…I think so…we'll work it out" Zac said, picking up Vanessa and walking to his car, Corbin following behind.

"Drive safely, and give me a call tomorrow…we should have those drinks you mentioned…" Corbin said, watching as he shut the passenger door.

"Yeh…I will…see you mate" Zac said, hopping into the car and turning on the ignition. Waving goodbye as he pulled away from the curb, driving into the night, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

--

Vanessa woke up and looked around, noticing she was in her room with Zac lying next to her, she thought back to the night's events – her at Corbin's house, Zac turning up, the yelling and fighting, her with Zac in the front yard. She then remembered that she woke up for a reason – she was hungry and craving choc-chip ice-cream. She hopped out of bed, realising she was still in her track pants and shirt from the night before, and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

He woke suddenly and looked around, noticing Vanessa was not next to him, he sat up and looked around, the bathroom light was not on so he hopped out of bed and headed downstairs, walking in to find Vanessa siting on the lounge with a bowl of ice-cream. He chuckled lightly at the sight, knowing that his normal Vanessa was back.

"Hey" Zac said, walking to the lounge and taking a seat next to her.

"I was hungry" Vanessa said, taking a spoonful of ice-cream.

"I can see that…mind if I have some?" Zac asked realising it was choc-chip, his favourite. When he said this Vanessa gave him a spoonful which he accepted, taking in the flavours.

"Mmmm, so good" Zac said, letting it cool his throat.

"I missed you" Vanessa suddenly said, looking down at her feet and taking another spoonful.

"I missed you too…" Zac said, watching how she was unsure of what to say.

"You don't have to say anything, I had a nice chat to Corbin and he told me how you where feeling and it put some things into perspective…oh and I apologised…" Zac said, rubbing her back gently as she stopped eating and put the bowl on the table.

"Good…although I knew you would've not been able to stay mad at each other for too long" Vanessa replied, moving over to him and snuggling into his side. They sat like that for what seemed like ages, until he realised she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her back to bed, where he lightly kissed her on her lips, not wanting to wake her, before crawling into bed next her, watching her sleep for a while before drifting off himself.

**Well hope you all like it! I enjoyed writing this little drama…though don't think it is over! Here is a sneak peak at chapter 8! Please R & R and pm me or review any ideas you have for future chapters!!**

_**Preview:**_

He stood in the doorway as he noticed Vanessa was siting up, staring at him with shocked eyes.

"Hey baby…" Zac stuttered out, not being about to think straight with the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"…What the hell! Zac are you pissed?" Vanessa said, hopping out of bed and walking closer to Zac, a shocked expression forming on her face at the sight of her husband.

"You are!! You said a couple of drinks…your bloody smashed! If you think you are sleeping in the same bed as me think again mate…there is no way my drunk husband is sleeping in the same bed as his unborn child…for christs sake Zac…I thought you were more responsible…oh fuck…just move you bloody ass to the guest room…NOW!" Vanessa yelled, pointing to the door and slamming it shut in his face, turning round and leaning her body against the door she sighed knowing she had to get out of here tomorrow morning, not wanting to face him.


	8. Chapter 8

A week after Vanessa was in hospital, things were back to normal

**A/N: hey guys I'm back, I have formed ideas for the rest of the story and it will have 11 chapters and I would all like to know whether you would like and epilogue – just review or pm me and let me know! This is a long dramatic chapter and puts forward problems the two have with one another…hope you enjoy! **

**And check out my new one shot – "What Hurts The Most"**

**Xxx mill**

**--**

A week after Vanessa was released from hospital, things were back to normal. Vanessa was glowing and wouldn't stop talking about all the gifts she received from the baby shower. Zac couldn't stop smiling knowing that he had his girl back and she was back to normal. It was late afternoon when Zac's phone rang loudly as they were watching a movie on TV; Vanessa was on the lounge wrapped up in a blanket after having fallen asleep 20 minutes ago.

"Hello" Zac said, standing up to walk away to prevent Vanessa from waking up, as she way getting more and more tired nowadays.

_Hey, mate…I thought if you weren't doing anything tonight we could catch up and go out for a couple of drinks…like you mentioned last week…_

"Umm, yeh that sounds good, Van's asleep at the moment so let's say I come by your place say around 7?" Zac replied, liking the sound of catching up with his best mate.

_Yeh, sounds good, let me know if you need to make it later if Van's still sleeping. Ok?_

"Yeh, no I will, I see you around 7 then?"

_See you then_

"Bye mate"

_Bye_

Zac hung up and walked back to the lounge to see Vanessa sitting up, eyes fixated onto the screen.

"Who was that?" Vanessa asked, turning her head to look at her husband.

"Corbin, do you mind if I go have a couple of drinks with him later?" Zac asked making sure she was alright with being on her own.

"Yeh, no that sounds fine…I might ring mum and have a nice chat to her, dad and Stella since I haven't spoken to them since last week" Vanessa replied, standing up and making her way to the kitchen where she opened the fridge and took out an apple.

"Alright then, well I'm meeting him at 7 so we'll have dinner before that…I'm making home-made pizza for you, sound good?" Zac said, watching as she waddled back to sit back on the lounge.

"Yes, that sounds so good" Vanessa replied, leaning forward to kiss him lightly on the lips.

--

11:30 pm - Vanessa

Vanessa was sitting up in bed reading her latest pregnancy book she'd bought, she was waiting up for Zac thinking that a couple of drinks and a few video games wouldn't take four and a half hours. She couldn't concentrate anymore; she closed the book and put it on the side table, staring out of the window. _Where could he be? _Vanessa couldn't stay awake any more and retreated to falling asleep, turning off the lamp and pulling up the sheets.

--

4:00 am - Zac

Zac fumbled numerous times with his key before finally opening the front door and stumbling inside, finding it hard to locate where he was. He stumbled around until he found the stairs making his way to their bedroom, knowing that a bed was what he needed right now.

--

4:00 am

She heard the front shut, and her eyes shot open immediately, sitting up and looking at the red numbers of the clock on his side table – _4:00_. She shook he head, not believing what she saw. After a few seconds, she realised she wasn't dreaming and in fact she had been asleep for hours. She was about to get out of bed and go downstairs when the bedroom door flung open revealing a very drunk Zac Efron.

He stood in the doorway as he noticed Vanessa was siting up, staring at him with shocked eyes.

"Hey baby…" Zac stuttered out, not being about to think straight with the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"…What the hell! Zac are you pissed?" Vanessa said, hopping out of bed and walking closer to Zac, a shocked expression forming on her face at the sight of her husband.

"You are!! You said a couple of drinks…your bloody smashed! If you think you are sleeping in the same bed as me think again mate…there is no way my drunk husband is sleeping in the same bed as his unborn child…for christs sake Zac…I thought you were more responsible…oh fuck…just move you bloody ass to the guest room…NOW!" Vanessa yelled, pointing to the door and slamming it shut in his face, turning round and leaning her body against the door she sighed knowing she had to get out of here tomorrow morning, not wanting to face him.

--

11:00 am the following morning – Zac

His head was throbbing; he couldn't open his eyes properly with the sunlight spearing his eyes. He finally sat up and looked around. He wasn't in his bed and Vanessa wasn't there, he was in the guest room. He looked at the clock on the side table – _11:00_. He shook his head and remembered that Vanessa had told him to sleep in the spare room. It then hit him – he came home smashed and he knew she'd witnessed his arrival and wouldn't have been happy. When Zac regained his strength he got up and went to the bathroom, remerging through the cabinet under the sink for some aspirin. When he found it he made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he fetched a glass of water and walked over to the lounge. After taking the aspirin he finally realised Vanessa was not home, he went back to the kitchen but found no note – she'd walked out on him, and he knew bloody well why.

After taking a shower and eating some breakfast he grabbed his phone and dialled Ashley's number.

_Hello Mr drunk!_

"…um hey Ash…shit…how do you know? Oh bloody hell…V's with you isn't she?" Zac said realising that she was probably the first person she would go to.

_Well…yes she is…but she doesn't want to talk to you right now…maybe try later when you've come to your senses_

"…-"Zac was about to speak again but was cut off with the dial tone. Ashley Michelle Tisdale had hung up on him. He then dialled Vanessa number, waiting to see if she'd answer.

_Hi, you've reached Vanessa, leave a message after the tone…oh and if it's Zac – I love you baby!_

Good guess that was, why did he even try when he knew she wouldn't answer.

"Hey, babe it's me…please give me a call…I'm sober and know I have made one big mistake…love you" Zac said, once hearing the beep.

He hung up the phone and walked to the lounge putting his head in his hands, trying to think of a response as to why he was in this mess.

--

2:00 pm – Vanessa and Ashley

"I can't believe he did that! He got bloody drunk and expected me to sleep next to him…oh my god!" Vanessa half yelled to Ashley as they made their way back to Ashley's house after spending the morning shopping.

"I know it wasn't a smart decision, but he did sound really upset on the phone, and it wouldn't have helped that you made me hang up on him and turn both our phones off – I was expecting a call from Jared any moment and now I can't because it's off for your benefit!" Ashley said, dropping their bags in the foyer before moving into the kitchen.

"…I know but he has made a bad decision, and he has to take the responsibility…" Vanessa said, trailing off as she saw the red light flashing on Ashley's answering machine, showing that there was a message. Ashley followed her gaze and pressed the play button.

_Hey ash and my baby v, look I know you probably don't want to talk to me Ness but I want to know if your coming home for dinner, cause otherwise I'll order take away…um give me a call please…love you._

As soon as Vanessa heard the message she pressed the delete button and the message was gone…she got up and made her way to the lounge where she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"See what I'm talking about…he just doesn't understand…" Vanessa said, staring into the TV.

"Ummm…he just phoned to ask if your going home for dinner…shouldn't you call and tell him you're staying at my place." Ashley said, looking at her annoyed friend.

"Ummm…no cause he didn't ring me to tell me he would be home late…let alone drunk!" Vanessa said, not looking at her best friend.

"Well what are you going to do?" Ashley asked, having some idea of what her friend might be thinking.

"I'm going to show him what it is like to have your wife come home totally pissed…that will make him think twice…" Vanessa trailed off now looking at her best friend.

"Ummm slight problem, you can drink cause of the baby…." Ashley said frowning.

"…Ashley…duh! But I can pretend and look like I have…it's the only way to teach him a lesson in being a responsible husband and soon to be parent!" Vanessa said and with that stormed up to Ashley's bedroom as fast as her growing belly would allow her to, to gather the required items for her plan.

--

10:00 pm – Zac

He was getting worried; neither Vanessa nor Ashley had called him back. He was unsure whether something was wrong, or whether she was just giving him the silent treatment. He had eventually ordered take away after not hearing from her and was at the point of going to bed, hoping that she was just going to stay at Ashley's tonight – although after her last breakdown he was sure she wasn't a fan of 'therapy'. Zac finally made his decision and made his way up to their bedroom, hoping she would call tomorrow.

--

10:30 pm – Vanessa and Ashley

"Right well I'm going to bed…my alarm is set for 4 am so that I have about an hour to get so called 'beautiful' and them make my way home – this is going to put my true acting skills to the test…" Vanessa said, attempting to make her way off the lounge but her stomach was making it harder and harder these days, eventually with Ashley's help she made it off the lounge and into Ashley's spare bedroom, waving and saying goodnight to her best friend.

"Night!" Ashley said, walking further down the hallway to her bedroom, hopping into bed and turning off the lights – hoping that this plan would help Zac realise his mistake and not make him kick her out of the house.

--

5:00 am – Zac

He sat up faster than you can say 'Help'; he had woken up to the sound of the front door opening and closing. He knew it had to be Vanessa, so he hopped out of bed and walked to the top of the stairs, leaning over the railing. He jaw dropped when he saw Vanessa stumbling up the stairs towards him.

"Hey baby…" Vanessa said, trying to sound as drunk as possible.

"Van…what the hell is wrong with you? Are you drunk? No you can't be…your pregnant for christs sake…" Zac said, but took his questions back when Vanessa waddled to the top of stairs, and walked towards him. She had lipstick smeared all round her lips and her hair was all over her face. Had she gotten drunk because of what he did to her last night…no she wouldn't of, Ashley would have stopped her, for sure.

"Van…have you been drinking? Please tell me…you can't hurt the baby…have you done this cause of what I did last night? I'm so sorry; it was a really bad mistake…please talk to me Ness…" Zac said, while making his way towards her taking both her hands in his.

"Why you back so late? Have you been out somewhere?" Zac then asked, as Vanessa was not replying.

"What does it look like? Come on baby…let's go to bed…" Vanessa trailed off before latching her lips on Zac's and tugging at the rim of his boxers. Zac was taken back at first but then pulled away.

"No, Van talk to me…we are not going to bed until you talk to me…why?" Zac asked, making her sit down on the carpet so that she wouldn't fall over.

"Fuck off Zac; I couldn't give a crap about the fact that you and I have a child on the way!" Vanessa mumbled as she pushed Zac away and went upstairs to bed. She knew this would hopefully scare him enough for him to start taking responsibility.

Zac followed her upstairs and went to walk into their bedroom when Vanessa turned around and slammed the door in his face.

"V…. let me in, we need to talk!" Zac said as he sat outside their door. The sun was rising and daylight was breaking, he soon realised that Vanessa hadn't gone to sleep; she was in fact crying. As soon as he heard her whimper he shoved the door open and ran to her side. Vanessa still annoyed turned away and pulled the covers over her head.

After some time Zac realised she had fallen asleep and climbed into bed next to her and hugged her tightly as if to say he would never let go of her.

Vanessa woke up the next morning to a note on her husband pillow. She leaned over and picked it up. It was from Zac. She hoped so much that she had not screwed things up even more.

_V, I have gone for a walk to clear my head I understand how you feel. Xo Zac_

Vanessa hopped up feeling much better and went and got herself some breakfast. As she was pouring her cereal Zac walked through the door. He walked straight up to Vanessa; she knew he had been crying. He came straight up to her and kissed her so passionately, breaking away after holding on to her not letting her go.

"Don't say anything!" He kissed her again. After having breakfast together they sat down on the lounge and Zac turned to Vanessa.

"Talk to me, let me in"

"….When you came home the other night…I was so angry….that…you were being….so irresponsible….I was scared…" Vanessa whispered

"…I…I…wanted to get….you to….understand….your mistake…I felt that if you saw and felt what I did...you would under-"Vanessa was cut off by Zac.

"I understood when I woke up the first thing that morning and realised you weren't sleeping beside me…that you weren't even in the house…that you didn't leave a note, you wouldn't speak to me or return my calls…I thought you had walked out on me…" Zac said, watching as she cried, her mascara running down her face.

"You didn't need to do this to make me realise my mistake and my responsibility as a husband or a parent…you know me…it was a stupid mistake that I regret…I regret even going to Corbin's…leaving you behind all alone…." Zac continued, watching as she cried even harder.

"Shit Zac, what are we doing? Are we doing the right thing by bringing a child into this world?" Zac leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes we are doing the right thing and you know that way deep inside there!" he whispered pointing to her heart.

"I think with you shouting and swearing at me it's been implanted in my brain so I don't think I will ever be doing it again…it's a promise…" Zac said, kissing her forehead.

"…Well…you're allowed to do it, but not without me being there and you're definitely not allowed to do it when you're around this one…" Vanessa said, pointing at her stomach.

"…oh so you want to join in the fun too! I would never do it when I'm around the baby…trust me…I'm a very responsible father…I can't wait to be a daddy!" Zac said, with a smile on his face.

"…I can't wait to be a mummy!" Vanessa said, kissing him passionately on the lips, moving her arms around his neck, while his travelled to her waist.

"…come on…let's go and have fun! We won't go out for to long though; you must be tired if you stayed up till 5 am…" Zac said, staring at her.

"…umm well…I didn't exactly…it's called an alarm and Ashley!" Vanessa said, chuckling at his joke.

"…I'll be talking to her later about being a responsible baby sitter…it is not acceptable…" Zac said, watching as she laughed at his remark and taking hold of his hand to help her up off the lounge. They walked hand in hand, to the kitchen where she fetched her bag and grabbed an apple.

"I missed you…" She whispered in his ear, as they walked to the garage.

"I missed you too…" he whispered back, pulling her into a deep hug before pulling the car door open, waiting for her to get inside and put her seat belt on before driving away hoping to just relax and enjoy the day.

--

**please review and let me know whether you would like and epilogue!**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: okay guys, well this is the 3****rd**** last chapter and the drama all begins here! These last 3 chapters have just poured out of me, I couldn't stop writing. **

**I'm on Winter vacation now for 3 weeks so I will have a lot of writing to do and the trailer for my next story – "Finding Each Other" should be out in a couple of days, I already have the first few chapters planned out – it is a troyella this time and am looking forward to writing it. **

**Sooo now onto the story! Please R&R!**

**Xx mill**

**--**

**Chapter 9**

The gang where gathered at Zac and Vanessa's place, enjoying the time they had left before baby Efron arrived. They were situated around the outdoor table on the balcony deck of the 2 storey penthouse they owned, everyone talking and chatting randomly. Ashley had just gone out to get some Choc Chip Ice cream on Vanessa's request. Vanessa was sitting in between Zac's legs her back against his chest her hands placed protectively on her eight month pregnant stomach, her head relaxed back and her eyes closed. Everyone had noticed that Corbin had been acting weird all afternoon however everyone just brushed it off as him being tired and exhausted.

"Corbin, you're a bit quiet are you alright?" Lucas asked, staring at his friend intently.

"Nuh, I'm fine" He muttered, looking down.

The was suddenly a loud slam of their front door and in came a crying Ashley holding a magazine in her hand, shaking her head unsure of what to say.

"--N--essa, I don't know what to say--I found this and thought --you --should know…" Ashley managed to get out before throwing it on the table and running to where Lucas had his arms out and engulfed her into a tight bear hug, trying to soothe her tears. Vanessa picked up the latest "People" magazine and took one look and dropped it, letting tears falling. She stood up slowly and walked inside letting her emotions take over, letting the whole group stare in shock as Zac stood up and followed her, leaving the group to read the article not moving from their seats.

--

"Van, Van talk to me" He held onto her and let her tears soak his shirt, rubbing a hand up and down her back trying to calm her down to a reasonable state.

"….um…how can they say that…they know nothing about me…but that article…are we making the wrong decision" Vanessa chocked out, trying to keep her emotions at bay, but lost it when she sore the look in his intense blue eyes showing love and lust.

"hey, baby…we are not, you and I both know in our hearts that it is the right thing because we are going to love this baby no matter what" Zac said softly, caressing her cheek softly. Vanessa nodded gently and curled up into his arms, crying softly unable to get over the article and the fact they thought she was a young unfit celebrity mother.

--

"Corbin, you always know what to say to Van when Zac can't get to through her, why don't you go in and do your brotherly thing?" Monique said, rubbing up and down a shaken Ashley's back.

"No, I don't think I can help with this, but I know that Zac can do it"

"Corbin Bleu, what has gotten in to you today, your acting weird and when you little sis needs you most, you can't even be there for her – what the hell is up" Ashley yelled, her sudden anger surprising everyone. She stood up looking right into Corbin's eyes, showing him she wasn't going to move until she received an answer. Nobody saw Zac and Vanessa re enter and when they saw the scene in front of them they stood still in the doorway waiting for the next movement.

"You want to know the answer! Well, maybe it's the fact that once this baby arrives we won't be the same group anymore, we will be different – and things aren't going to ever be the same – they have a baby to look after – you know maybe I think that that magazine was right Vanessa Anne Efron is to young and unfitting to be a loving respectable mother!"

Once Corbin had finished his rant they hurt a loud sob and turned towards the doorway watching the back of Vanessa waddling into the house sobbing with Zac following her retreating back. At that point Ashley stood up and walked over to Corbin standing over him and pointing at his face.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT THE PERSON YOU CALL YOUR LITTLE SIS? YOU KNOW SHE WILL MAKE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL LOVING MOTHER YOU WILL EVER KNOW – HOW DO YOU THINK SHE WONT?"

Watching as Ashley's red face faded back to it's normal colour and as she ran into the house going to comfort her best friend, Lucas and Monique stared intently at Corbin before he stood up and walked out of the house – both of them wincing when they heard the door slam loudly. Lucas stood up and followed him out, while Monique walked inside and went to try and comfort a friend that was badly hurt inside.

--

"How could he say such a thing, why, I thought he loved me like a little sis, why does her think I'm going to be and unfitting mother – oh what the fuck?" Vanessa cried into Zac chest as her stroked her hair, while Ashley rubbed her back and Monique went to get a glass of water for Vanessa.

"shhhh babe relax we all know you will be a the most beautiful, caring perfect mother any child could want and that is coming from the father and husband of the beautiful caring perfect mother. Corbin is just going through a rough stage, everything is going to be okay" Zac pulled her away and pressed a gentle light kiss to her lips and stared at her watching the tears slowly stop until he noticed Vanessa wince in pain and the expression on her face change.

"Hey, Van are you okay?"

"Ummm, yeah I think so, I just have a pain it's gone now though"

"You sure, why don't you lie down and try and close your eyes" he said moving her on her back and stroking her forehead with his hand, his other hand on her stomach rubbing it gently.

--

Lucas walked out and spotted Corbin sitting on the front step heads in his hands, breathing heavily. He made his way to him and sat down next to him.

"You know, Vanessa's in a state in there and Zac can't calm her down, why don't you go in there and try to talk to her?"

"You know what! Maybe I don't want to talk to her, maybe if it's better if I just walk away" With that Corbin stood up and pulled his car keys out of his pocket and walked towards his car, Lucas watching as his car pulled out of the driveway and out of sight.

--

Lucas slowly made his way back inside the house and rushes over at the sight before him. Vanessa doubled over in pain with Zac trying to calm her as Ashley is rubbing her hand up and down her back, Monique coming out from the kitchen.

"Hey, what's up with Van?"

"Did you speak to Corbin?" Lucas shook his head

"What's wrong with Ness?"

"She is having really bad pains, we think there just those fake Braxton Hicks contractions and hoping they will pass" Ashley said, with a sad smile not even contemplating what Vanessa was going through.

"Hey Van it's going to be okay, I know it you are going to be the perfect mother" Lucas whispered to her and watched as she let a smile come to her lips, however it faded quickly when she winced in pain and she gasped loudly.

"Van, baby what's wrong?" Zac asked, looking deep in to her eyes, telling her to him or else.

"--my--my--water just broke"

**--**

**I know these last few chapters you will be left on the edge, so please R&R and when I am satisfied I will post the next chapter!!**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N:****So here is the next and 2****nd**** last chapter – will be posting the trailer for "Finding each other" later on tonight or tomorrow! Enjoy**

**--**

**Chapter 10**

_Previously _

"_Hey Van it's going to be okay, I know it you are going to be the perfect mother" Lucas whispered to her and watched as she let a smile come to her lips, however it faded quickly when she winced in pain and she gasped loudly._

"_Van, baby what's wrong?" Zac asked, looking deep in to her eyes, telling her to him or else._

"_--my--my--water just broke" _

--

Zac just froze, not being able to do or say anything. He was going to be a dad. This way it no turning back, no second thoughts, this was it. His wife was now in labour with his baby. He only came out of the trance when he heard Vanessa speak up.

"Ohh…Zac this can't be happening….it to early…it's too early" Vanessa cried trying to grasp the idea she was now in labour with her child, their baby. She tried to breathe and stop her tears but it wasn't working.

"Hey baby V, it's going to be ok, we will get you to hospital and the doctors will take good care of our little baby Efron…ok?" he brushed his thumb along under her eyes, wiping her tears and mascara away. Vanessa nodded slowly; tightening her grip as she felt a contraction hit and heard Ashley shouting things at everyone.

"Right, I'll grab the bag and try Corbin – Monique you get some water and hand cloth and Lucas you get the car ready, I will drive Monique and you drive Van and Zac!" Everyone started moving with Ashley running up the stairs with her phone to her ear, Monique running to the kitchen and Lucas grabbing the keys and getting the car ready. When everyone was ready Zac carried Vanessa to the car placing her in the back and sliding in with her. Zac whispered soothing words in her ear as she tried to breathe and stop her tears from falling.

"Hey babe, why you crying? Is it the pain? Tell me Van?"

"..Corbin's not here…and the pain is getting worse…"

"Hey, he will come okay…just relax on getting this baby into the world…"

"Zac, Van were here!" Lucas shut off the car and came round and opened the door keeping it open while Zac picked up Vanessa. They made there way in and were taken immediately to a room in the maternity ward. Ashley rushed off to call the Efron's and the Hudgen's while Monique and Lucas made themselves at home in the waiting room.

--

"Hey…Van it's going to be okay..."

"Vanessa, Zac the baby will be fine, it's common and it looked healthy last week when you came in for your scan so it should be fine, we will just have to make sure the baby's lungs have developed properly okay?" Vanessa nodded at Dr Welles words as Zac pushed her hair back and pulled her it up in a hopeless attempt of a ponytail. Vanessa smiled and bought her lips to his.

"Vanessa your about 3 centimetres dilated so try and get some rest before the contractions get worse – I would suggest maybe taking a warm bath as it can help speed up the process and it also helps relax the muscles, or take a walk around the ward"

"…I think I might take a bath, but only if you take one with me and only after you're and mine parents get here…"

"…I will take one with you and Ashley was calling them when we arrived so they should be here soon"

--

"I'm going to try and ring Corbin again" Lucas said as he pick up his cell and walked away. Monique and Ashley watched at his back retreated and walked down the hall. Their attention was diverted when Zac came out of the room and walked towards them.

"Hey, how is she?" Monique questioned.

"Well, she is 3 centimetres dilated and we are both going to take a hot bath after her parents get here to help her relax and it may even speed up the labour."

"That's good; your parents should be here very soon. Can we go see her?" Ashley asked, not sure if she would want to see them.

"Yeh, that might be good – and Ashley I know what your thinking just because she is in a hormonal range doesn't mean she doesn't want to see you" Zac said chuckling making his way over to Lucas who had just hang up the phone.

"He won't pick up?"

"Nope, where the girls?"

"Gone in to see Van before we take a warm bath to help her relax and possible speed up the process" Lucas sighed and then nodded to some one in the distance. Zac turned around and ran up the hallway to greet their families.

"Hey Zac how is she?" Gina asked, hugging him before she let him answer.

"She okay, well no, she fine health wise but at our house a magazine made her break down and then Corbin was angry because this baby was going to interrupt 'gang time' and he had a go at her about being a irresponsible young mother and she literally broke down and that's when her water broke – she hasn't stopped crying cause Corbin is like a big brother to her and he isn't here as she gives birth" Everyone nodded as Zac ran his hand threw his hair and let out a deep breath.

"Well why don't I go and try to calm her down" Gina said, putting her hand on Zac's shoulder.

"Yeh, that might be good before we go and take a bath to relax her while she is still not much pain" Zac turned and hugged his mother while Gina made her way into her room.

--

"Zac?" Vanessa cried as another contraction hit.

"Honey, it's me" Vanessa's eyes lit up at the sight of her mother walking through the door.

"Mum!" she musted out trying to breathe through the pain.

"Van, we'll come see you later. Look after our little niece or nephew, ok?" Ashley said following Monique out of the door leaving mother and daughter to talk.

"How are you sweetie?"

"…um…in pain – just want to get this baby out!" She let her head fall back on the pillow as her mother sat down on the edge of the bed taking her daughters hand and wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"I thought you would be happy about this, you were last week – What's going on?"

"Zac told you about Corbin, didn't he?" Vanessa said closing her eyes trying to forget about the argument and relax her body.

"Yes, he did – but I know your upset but you have to concentrate on having this beautiful baby. Corbin will come round, he is just having a tough time – I know that you're mad as well because of the pressure he put on you put you into labour even though you're a month early - I just want you to be relaxed and enjoy this process ok?" Vanessa nodded and let her mother wipe away her tears which had fallen thinking about what her mother said.

"Just enjoy it – you can do it my Baby V"

"Love you mum"

"Love you too sweetie, just relax – I'll go get Zac ok?"

"Yeh, say hi to dad, Stella and Starla, David and Dylan, they can come visit later – after my bath"

"Alright – love you honey" Gina stood up and kissed her daughter's forehead before walking out of the private room.

--

6 Hours Later

Lucas, Ashley and Monique where sitting in the near by cafeteria drinking coffee and sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

"Ok this is it, I have had enough! Corbin should be here, with us supporting Vanessa through this, God he is such a bloody idiot sometimes" Ashley exclaimed wiping her tired stressed eyes.

"Why don't we just try him again - he needs to know and be here!" Monique said knowing that Vanessa only had about 4 hours left before she was ready to deliver the baby.

"Okay, let's put it on speaker" With that Lucas pulled out his phone from his jean pocket and dialled his number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"_Hello?"_

"Corbin, it's us. We're at the hospital"

"Um…why?"

"Van went into labour after you left, we've been trying to get hold of you for the last 7 hours" Ashley exclaimed having a real serious tone to her voice.

" " There was a sudden silence at the other end. The 3 looked at each other with serious looks.

"Corbin?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so this is the last chapter…..however I am going to post a epilogue One-Shot in the next few weeks….so look out for that it will probably be called something like "The Start of Something New 2" or some other cheesy name, anyway hope you enjoy this last chapter, the end might be a bit cheesy but I thought it was a good way to tie off the end of the story.**

**And don't forget to check out my new story "Finding Each Other" which is coming out on Monday 7****th**** July, the trailer is up so go and check it out. I'm really looking forward to doing this story cause I am doing it differently. **

**On with the end of the story………**

**Xx**

**--**

**Chapter 11**

_Previously _

There was a sudden silence at the other end. The 3 looked at each other with serious looks.

"Corbin?"

--

_Beep Beep Beep_

"He hung up on us that selfish idiot!" Ashley shouted, standing up and pacing around the table they were sitting at.

"Guys" A young voice entered the room and ran over to them.

"Stell what's up?" Lucas asked, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Van's, ready to give birth! OMG! I'm going to be an Aunty!" The young teenage girl jumped up and down her hands up in the air.

"Come on let's go!" Monique said putting her arm around Stella's shoulder and walking out of the cafeteria door followed buy Lucas and Monique.

--

"OH MY GOD" Vanessa screamed in pain as Zac brushed his hand over her forehead wiping the sweat away while whispering soft words of encouragement to her.

"Hey, babe, it's going to be all over soon"

"Okay, Vanessa when you feel your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can until I say stop, ok?" Dr Welles said, peering her head up from the end of the bed.

"ARGGGGGGHHHHHH" Vanessa screamed at the top of her lungs while gripping onto Zac's hand tight and pushing at the same time.

"Come on babe, do it for me, you can do it."

"Vanessa, 1 more push and the head will be crowning"

"Zac…I can't do this anymore, it's hurts sooooo much…" She whispered as she tried to regain her strength for the next push.

"Vanessa, you can do this, your nearly there, the head is crowning it's only one more push!' Dr Welles, said trying to convince Vanessa she could do it.

"Okay" She whispered shakily, breathing in and out as she could feel the next contraction coming on.

"Come on babe, trust me you can do it Baby V"

"ARGHHHHHH" She screamed with so much force and love in her heart that she broke down crying against the pillow as she heard the loud cry's of a baby's.

"Vanessa and Zac, baby Efron is a little boy!" Dr Welles announced watching the smiles light up on both parents faces.

"Zac do you want to cut the cord?" Zac nodded and walked over, looking down at their little creation for the first time. Once he cut the cord he walked back over to Vanessa and kissed her on the lips, watching as he brown eyes were full of love and happiness. It was the first time he had seen those eyes in 24 hours.

"You did so well babe"

"What does he look like?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Zac said looking up at the nurse walking towards them with a little baby wrapped up in a blue blanket. The nurse handed the little figure over to Vanessa, who cradled it in her chest, looking down into the bright blue eyes, looking up at her. She held out her pinkie finger and let the baby grab her finger. She smiled up at Zac and he kissed her forehead.

"Excuse me, do you have a name?" The friendly nurse that handed over the little boy asked. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes we do" Zac said, his smiling widening at the thought he now had a complete family, with the woman of his dreams.

--

Zac walked out of Vanessa's room, heading down the corridor to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. He stopped dead when he noticed his 3 best friends silent compared to the rest of his and Vanessa's family talking amongst themselves. He walked up to his friends and stood, waiting for them to look up at him.

"What's going on?"

"Ohh, hi Zac….how's Van?" Lucas asked, staying still and not moving.

"I'm not telling you until you tell me what's going on"

"Well, before Stella came and told us about Van we had rang Corbin again and he answered, we told him we were at the hospital cause Van's water broke after he left and then it went silent followed by the dial tone" Ashley announced, looking up and staring in Zac, bright blue eyes.

"OMG! She had the baby – didn't she?" Monique exclaimed loudly, getting the attention of the Hudgen's and the Efron who looked up and smiled.

"Yes, we want you to welcome little Riley Alexander Efron into the family" Zac said proudly, watching as all the girls, hugged each other. He was then himself engulfed into a large hug from his father, his mother and also Dylan – them all telling him they were proud of him.

"Can we see them?" Stella asked after hugging Zac.

"Yeh, come on in" Zac then led them to her room; smiling and he saw the picture in front of him. His wife and his newborn son together. Riley in her arms and Vanessa playing with his hair and tracing the jaw line of his face. _Just like she does with mine!_

Vanessa looked up and her face suddenly dropped at the sight of her friends and family, they were all there to see her and Riley – except for one. Zac noticed the change in her eyes and knew it something was up. Zac motioned every one to come back later because Vanessa was tired and needed to sleep. Every agreed and made there way out into the corridor while he made his way over to Vanessa and took Riley from her arms into his, while he perched himself up on the edge of the bed.

"What's up babe?"

"Everyone was here to see Riley for the first time except for Corbin…" He watched in pain as he watched his wife release tears from her tired eyes.

"Hey…hey, shush, don't cry, it hurts me to see you cry. Why don't you try and get some sleep and I will head home and have a quick shower and be back when you wake up"

"Ummm…okay, you sure?" Vanessa was unsure but agreed anyway.

"Yes, go get some sleep"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Zac leaned down and brushed his lips against hers and then gently kissing her forehead. The nurse then came in and took Riley to the nursery leaving Vanessa in piece in quiet. Zac then kissed her again and walked out of the room into the waiting room.

"Hey, how is she, we all noticed she went funny when she saw all of us" Gina asked, standing up and walking over to Zac.

"Yeh, it's because everyone, except Corbin was there to see Riley, I told her to get some rest while I go home and shower up – however I have a better idea…" Zac said with a mystery smirk on his face.

"What is it?" Ashley asked, knowing that Zac had something planned, hopefully to make Vanessa happy again.

"Well I was planning on going to see a certain someone personally and try and talk some sense around his wild afro head"

"I like that idea, why don't I join you while the girls keep an eye on Ness" Lucas said standing up to join Zac and pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

--

Zac knocked loudly on Corbin's front door to his apartment. Zac and Lucas waited for what seemed like forever before knocking again and them both smiled when they heard a familiar voice swear before opening the door and looking up to face a half asleep Corbin.

"What are you doing here at 4 am in the morning – shouldn't you guys be in bed?" Corbin spoke strongly, anger raging within it.

"We aren't in bed because we have been at the hospital for the last say 9 hours waiting for Van to have baby Efron. That is the same place where you should be!" Lucas said in a sarcastic voice, Zac staring intensively at his best mate, watching as his face paled and guilt washed over his face.

"….oh, well Zac shouldn't you be there at least" This comment set Zac off the roof.

"How dare you say that when you have no idea what has happened since you walked out on us after bitching about Vanessa behind her back. You know that that argument tore her into two and I have not seen her smile properly since then – not to even look at her newborn child. She has been crying over you because EVERYONE bar YOU were there to see our new son, so how dare you say where I should be when you have not been there to see her broken" Zac hand ran threw his hair and he sighed, turning round and heading back to Lucas car, however he was stopped by a voice coming from behind him.

"I sorry Zac" Zac turned round and slowly made his way towards the door, walking through following Corbin inside. They made there way into his living room taking seats on his couch. There was an awkward silence until Corbin spoke up.

"I so sorry, I didn't mean to put Van into labour; I didn't mean to get angry at her except I just was having a hard time adjusting to the idea of a baby being around – it really hasn't clicked until now. The magazine article being there just made be pop and I would've talked to you about it but the article just…" He trailed off not knowing how to describe his feelings.

"Hey, you know Van is not really concerned about what you said and she wouldn't have reacted like she did if she wasn't pregnant, she's was hormonal. She is personally more concerned by the fact you were not talking to her and that you missed being there in the waiting room with everyone else and not being there when she showed him—"

"Wait, I have only just realised now, she had a son?"

"Yeah, she had a little boy – Riley Alexander Efron"

"Come here mate!" Zac stood up and was then engulfed in a man hug by Corbin.

"Alright, enough chit chat, let's go and visit her!" Lucas said, the other two oblivious to the fact he was in the room.

"..Um…I can't…" Corbin said, sitting down on the lounge and putting his head in his hands.

"I know what your thinking, Vanessa will not care about the past, she will just be happy your there and working on the future" Zac said, making Corbin look up.

"Come on Zac! Vanessa knows that you don't take this long for a shower, unless you're turning into 'Sharpay'" Lucas said, receiving a frozen look from Zac and a laugh from Corbin. Once Zac recovered from the shock of Lucas's comment her ran out the door and shouted back at other two telling them to hurry up. Corbin and Lucas stood up and made there way out to the car, making there way in the direction of the hospital.

"Zac, I don't think she going to get that angry, you don't have to be prepared for 'hormonal Vanessa' anymore!" Corbin exclaimed, everyone chuckling glad that the gang was back to normal.

--

The boys walked into the waiting room where everyone bar Ashley and Monique had gone home to sleep. The girls looked up and smiled when they noticed an extra visitor waiting this time. Zac pointed to a door just down the corridor and Corbin made his way towards it as Zac and Lucas made their way to Ashley and Monique ready to fill in the conversation that had occurred back at Corbin's place.

--

Corbin opened the door ajar and smiled when her saw Vanessa sitting up in bed holding a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket to her chest, her pinkie finger engulfed in a small soft hand. He coughed and Vanessa looked up, a shocked expression on her face as she looked over the person standing in the doorway. He made his way towards the bed and Vanessa motioned him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Ness, I didn't mean to say those things, it just didn't really hit me that their would be another official 'gang' member until now, if that article wasn't there I wouldn't off gone off, I feel really bad that I wasn't here and that you had to be broken…I'm really sorry sis" Corbin, looked down not wanting to look at her face or reaction.

"Corbin Bleu, look at me right now!" Corbin lifted his head and faced a glassy eyed Vanessa.

"Your forgiven big brother…..however Zac didn't go home and have a shower did he?" Corbin paused not knowing what to say, to lie or tell the truth. When Vanessa raised her eyebrows and smirked he knew she already had figured out the answer.

"No, he didn't, and I would thank him for it – I wouldn't be here if he hadn't come and kicked some sense into my wild afro head!" Vanessa chuckled at his comment, and looked down at Riley in her arms; she then looked back up to Corbin who was also staring at the little boy.

"Would you like to hold him?" Vanessa laughed when she saw the reaction on Corbin's face.

"He not going to break in two seconds, here I'll show you" Corbin held his hands ready and Vanessa carefully passed Riley over to his Uncle Corbin, showing him how to support his head.

"He is beautiful Ness" Corbin said, until the little baby, opened his eyes and started crying suddenly, Vanessa leaned over and chuckled realising what Riley was crying about.

"I think he is a bit taken back by the hair!" Corbin looked up and smiled, holding out a finger for Riley to grab onto – which he did and the crying stopped. They both sat there in silence until the door opened and in stepped Zac, Ashley, Monique and Lucas, smiles on all their faces.

"Hey" Zac said, walking towards the bed on the other side and leaning down to kiss Vanessa on the lips gently. He pulled away and smiled at the sight before him – Vanessa smiling and her eyes twinkling they should've of been, and Corbin sitting with Riley in his arms.

"I think we are going to have to sing to this little man and officially welcome him to the family!" Corbin said a smile playing on his lips; the rest of the gang knew what he was playing at but Zac and Vanessa where oblivious until Lucas started humming the first few bars of the song that bought them together all those years ago. They both looked at each other and then Zac opened his mouth to sing.

_  
Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand, That anything can hap__pen,  
When you take a chance._

I never believed in,  
What I couldn't see.  
I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities.

I know, that something has changed.  
Never felt this way, & right here tonight  
This could be the start of something new,  
it feels so right to be here with you, ohh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new. ohh.

Now who would of ever thought that, we'd both be here tonight.  
And the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter), with you by myside!

I know that something has changed, Never felt this way.  
I know if we're real, This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you, ooh. And now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of something new.

I never knew that it could happen until it happened to me! ohh yer

I didn't know it before, but now its easy to see!  
Its the start of something new, It feels so right to be here with you, oohh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart...  
That its the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oohh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new! 

The song finished and everyone laughed, but then smiled as they noticed that Riley had fallen asleep to the voices of his parents and his aunts and uncles in Corbin's arms. Zac walked towards Corbin and took Riley, placing him in his hospital cot, where he slept silently while the rest of them talked. Each of them would look around at each other every now and then and by the wide smiles on theirs faces they had all had the same thought – It was defiantly the start of something new!

**--**

**OMG! It the end ******

**Please Review one last time – just a few short words will do!**

**And look out for the epilogue coming soon……..**

**Xxx mill**


End file.
